


Our happy day

by Anarik



Series: On tumblr first [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst?, Because Stiles Defends His Man, But He Has To Suck It Up, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek is a Good Boyfriend, Everything I write has angst, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Mentions of Cora Hale - Freeform, Scott is a Bad Friend, Stiles Stilinski is Not Amused, Stiles Stilinski is a Good Boyfriend, Stiles is Not Having Any of this Shit, Why Did I Write This?, getting married, mentions of Peter Hale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 12:45:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11555481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarik/pseuds/Anarik
Summary: Stiles and Derek are getting married and Scott is a bit surprised to say the least. He has a few words to say about that but Stiles is not having any of it.





	Our happy day

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, I'm sorry if there's any mistake, if you could point that out for me, I'll edit the chapter. Thank you!
> 
> Teen Wolf does not belong to me. If it did, we'll have a better Derek's-plot-line and a lot of cuddles and soup for him, also Sterek.
> 
> Also, I don't hate Scott, I just want to make that very clear. I just like to play with character in very mean, mean ways. Except Derek, Stiles, Isaac and Erica because they had enough shit. And I love them. Just lying that out there.

When Stiles and Derek got engaged, they only told four people: Derek’s sister, Cora, his uncle Peter, Stiles’ dad, former Sheriff John Stilinski and his best friend, Lydia Martin. They didn’t make a toast, didn’t invite all their friends to a big celebration party. They just sat on their couch, smiling like the first time they kissed, holding hands and wiping their happy tears off. They ate pizza, watched a crappy movie, had some awesome, celebratory sex ─Stiles’ words─ and that was it.

When Scott and Kira receive their invitation to Stiles’ wedding, they’re both surprised to find out he’s marrying a man. It’s not like there is a problem with that, because _of course not_ , it’s just that, the last time they saw him he vowed he was never going to give up on Lydia Martin, even going as far as following her to college… Then again, the last time they saw him was ten years ago so… things really change, huh?

When Stiles is alone in his groom’s room, Scott goes inside with a look that says ‘I have something to tell you and you’re not going to like it’, he can recognize that because even if they didn't see each other for ten years, Scott’s the same person, and Stiles can’t find the will in him to say that he’s surprised by that.

“I have something to tell you…” Scott says, looking at the floor.

“Shoot.”

“I… I don’t think it’s a good idea you marry Derek.”

“… Excuse me?” Stiles says with a frown.

“It’s just… Just hear me out, ok? I did a background check on him and there are _so_ many things there and I just… I don’t think he’s the right guy for you, ok? I just want you to be safe, and happy.” He says with a tentative smile.

Stiles looks at him with a deep frown on his face, wide eyes and anger going through his veins. He closes his eyes, inhales deeply, exhales and opens his mouth.

“Scott, I know you’re a cop, but in what world do you think my father, the former Sheriff of Beacon County, didn’t do a background check on the person his son has been dating for eight years. Before even meeting him.” he doesn't even bother himself to finish those as questions.

Scott stares at him disbelievingly. “I just...”

“No.” Stiles interrupts. “Let me finish. Now, we haven’t seen each other in ten years, you don’t know half of the things Derek and I had to put up to be together. And I don’t need to give any sort of explanation to a person I used to talk to. I invited you for old times’ sake, not to ask you for your opinion.”

“ _He killed his entire family_! What makes you think he’s not going to kill you too!?”

“I’ve spent eighty per cent of our relationship making Derek _believe_ it wasn’t his fault. And you _will not_ tell him otherwise!”

Scott stares at Stiles with anger and a sarcastic expression comes to his face. “What do you want me to do?” he says with irony. “I worry about you!”

“I don’t need you to worry about me. Here’s what I want you to do: I want you to go back to the reception again, talk to your wife, and watch me getting married to the man I love; smile, applaud, and wish me good luck and happiness on my married life. Hell, you can even fake-cry while hugging me, I don’t care. But you’re not going to ruin my happy day with your stupid sense of right and wrong.”

“What if I don’t do that?”

“Then you can very well get your things, your wife and get the hell out of here.”

When Stiles goes out, Derek is already there, talking to the minster and looking incredibly handsome and _incredibly_ nervous. From his spot, Stiles mouths an ‘I love you’ and sees Derek smile brighter while he mouths back the same thing. When he looks at the side benches where his family and friends are supposed to be, Scott is there with Kira, smiling and applauding, just like he told him to do.

After the ceremony, Lydia stands up and starts her speech as the best woman. She says some embarrassing things about Stiles and Derek dancing around each other for a year and she and Cora making bets on who was going to crack up first, if the illustrious master student, TA of their Spanish professor, or the hyperactive student who didn’t want to accept he was a clichéd college boy, crushing on his very handsome, very not-so-straight Spanish TA. She also says how she contributed on the ‘asking Derek Hale out’ plan Stiles came up with and Cora says ‘I knew it!’ in her seat beside Derek, but her voice is holding a laugh and she’s smiling, hugging her big brother with love. Lydia mentions she recorded their first kiss and someone starts playing it for everyone to see, and Stiles and Derek are so embarrassed they hide from the world on each other’s necks. She also mentions how happy Stiles was when Derek asked him to move in with him, and how happy Derek was when Stiles asked him to marry him. She also tells the countless times Stiles went to sleep on her couch because he and Derek were fighting. And she also tells the countless times Derek went to her for advice because he didn’t know how to express to Stiles what he was really feeling.

The crowd goes from laughs, and ooh’s, and ah’s, and little tears, and they all stand up to make a toast for the recently wed, wishing them all the happy things they could imagine. Stiles and Derek dance together, cut the cake together, hug Lydia, and Cora, and Peter and John together. And they steal a few kisses, and a few private _I love you_ s.

And if Scott disappears at some point without Kira, neither Stiles not Derek realize of this because they were busy. They _are_ busy.

Busy being happy.


End file.
